Harry Potter and the Uniting of the Worlds
by Kali-Anna of Darkness
Summary: After Cedric died & the incident in the graveyard, everything went south for Harry & he disappeared from Hogwarts. He was never found, until he appeared bloody & beaten near the end of his 6th year. Voldemort is gone. Harry has changed. Cold & distant to some, warm to others. The wizarding world is about to be rocked on it's hinges as two worlds collide. Very AU.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and will most likely never own, any of the characters that sound familiar to you ranging from Harry Potter to the Circle of Magic to Avatar the Last Airbender. It makes me a little sad. However, any character that you do not recognize is mine. I don't mind sharing, but please ask. If anything seems familiar to you, plot wise, please let me know. I promise that I am not stealing this idea from anyone. I have not seen a story that combines the three worlds, and definitely not like this.**

* * *

Summary: It is Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts. After Cedric died and the incident in the graveyard, everything went south for Harry and he disappeared from Hogwarts. Though everyone looked for him, he was never found, until he appeared bloody and beaten near the end of what would have been his 6th year. He had defeated Voldemort, and to this day no one knows how. Whatever happened to him, he has changed. He is cold and distant to some people and warm to others. He is ready to take his rightful place in the wizarding world, bringing it up to speed with the rest of the world, whether people like it or not. Some Dumbledore bashing and potential Weasley bashing. Very AU. Kind of a mixture of Harry Potter, Circle of Magic and Avatar the Last Airbender, but with mainly Harry Potter characters and my own. Circle of Magic and Avatar characters may make an appearance later on, but that is a big maybe.

* * *

Excerpt from Chapter 1 of _**History Long Forgotten **_**by Jaclyn Atl**

_Over a millennia ago, magical beings and muggles lived in peace. Magic was highly regarded and seen as a gift from the gods. The most highly regarded was The Chain, a group of the most powerful and oldest of the Elementals, magical beings that had power over the four elements: earth, air, fire, and water. Nonmagicals, elementals, creatures of all kinds, and regular magicals lived in peace. The High Council, a group of people elected every five years from all species, ruled the world. They kept the peace between the inhabitants of Earth. The most notable members of this council were Merlin, Arthur, and Morgan le Fay. _

_The peace resided over the land as people and creatures turned to help their neighbors. Scuffles would be dealt with as local customs dictated, determined by whose land it was on. If larger fights broke out, the High Council would send people of the offending race to deal with the problem before getting involved themselves. Peace was wanted above all else, and peace was had. _

_But as with all good things, the bad slowly began to catch up with the good. Elementals were being asked to alter the very way nature worked, breaking the founding principle behind the elemental craft and the agreement they had with their gods. And so, for not having better control over when and how they used their gift, the gods punished the elementals. Slowly, elementals began to lose their magic. Families that consisted of generations of elementals were dying out in terms of their gift. New elementals became rarer and rarer. _

_The Chain acted quickly when word spread that their people were losing their gift. They pulled their powers together and created a new world in which their kind could live peacefully. A world where they would not be influenced by people who didn't know their ways and understand them. With this new world created, the Chain opened a portal through which the elementals and their families could pass through. Not all Elementals made the choice to leave with their kind. They decided to stay, and hide in plain sight, practicing and learning their craft in secret. Teaching those that appeared to have the gift. And so the Chain promised that every few hundred years, the portal would reopen, and the Elementals would be able to pass through to the other side. The Split quickly followed (see chapter 12 for information on the Split)._

_The leader of the Chain was Shamira, the youngest and most powerful of the chain, and the daughter of Malik and Chione, the reigning King and Queen of Novus Coeptus, the elemental world. Shamira is the guardian of not only one element, but all four. _

_Four clans, for the four elements, rule over the land along with the Chain and King and Queen: Atl, Tlalli, Xipil, and Ihuicatl. There is war, there is peace. Since the time of the Crossing, most of the people have forgotten the old world. But there are those that haven't, and those that are waiting for the time to return and unite the two worlds._

**From the sky lightning will strike,**

**Those from the water will walk the land,**

**The sleeping earth will awaken,**

**From the ashes the Council will rise.**


	2. Chapter 1: Return

**Same Disclaimer: I do not own, and will most likely never own, any of the characters that sound familiar to you ranging from Harry Potter to the Circle of Magic to Avatar the Last Airbender. It makes me a little sad. However, any character that you do not recognize is mine. I don't mind sharing, but please ask. If anything seems familiar to you, plot wise, please let me know. I promise that I am not stealing this idea from anyone. I have not seen a story that combines the three worlds, and definitely not like this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return**

The walls of the great hall shook as the thunder crashed again and again. Eyes kept flickering to the ceiling as the storm raged on. Lightning flashed and students jumped. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hadn't seen a storm like this in centuries.  
Piercing blue eyes peered over their half-moon spectacles, surveying the changes in the hall. Albus Dumbledore sat and contemplated the changes that had occurred since that fateful night two years ago, the night after the Triwizard Tournament. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the only one capable of defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort, had disappeared from his bed in the infirmary. No one had seen him since, and he was presumed dead. From there, things had spiraled out of control. With no proof that Voldemort had returned, Harry was declared the murderer of Cedric Diggory. If he was found, he was to be brought to the ministry, dead or alive. The student population saw mixed reactions.

The Slytherins rejoiced over the conviction of Potter and they began attacking muggleborns who walked the corridors alone though there was no proof. It seemed Harry was one of the few that stood up to them that they took seriously, especially after the Weasley twins left near the middle of last year. The rest of the school adapted. Most of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even some Gryffindors believed that Harry had murdered Cedric. This was a crushing blow to their psyche, as Harry was always seen as a beacon of light. It didn't help that Ron and Ginny Weasley were leading the charge against Harry's reputation. They were heard saying that they knew sooner or later, Harry would turn dark. They had hoped that with their help and friendship, well more than friendship in Ginny's case, that they could keep him on the path of the light. Very few people believed in Harry's innocence. They could probably be counted on his two hands: the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood and surprisingly Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, and Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff. All tried vehemently to talk their fellow students into believing in Harry's innocence, but as soon as Ron and Ginny turned against Harry, the other students quickly followed behind. After all, the Weasleys are a prominent Light family, and Ron would know his best friend.

Laughter drew Dumbledore's eyes to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was surrounded by the upper years of his house, retelling some extravagant story as each person tried to look as interested as possible. Since Harry Potter disappeared, the Slytherin Death Eater had taken over the student population. Many of the younger muggleborns in the other three houses had been pulled from Hogwarts due to safety concerns. If students didn't walk around in large groups, the chance of being attacked on their way to class down an empty hallway or on their way back near curfew could lead to a trip to the hospital wing. Luckily for Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey could easily counter any curses and heal any injuries. Nothing too serious had happened, though it was only a matter of time it seemed. The tormentors were getting braver each time.

As Malfoy continued to reenact his story to his captive audience, Dumbledore turned to look at the Gryffindor table. Neville and Hermione sat away from the other students, a large gap between them and the rest of the house. Ron had his arm around Lavender Brown as he talked to the Gryffindor Quidditch team about his plans for next year, when he was Captain. Ginny Weasley was busy attempting to find Michael Corner's tonsils at the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore sighed, wondering how everything could have gone so wrong. He had plans, plans that revolved around one Harry Potter.

"Albus," came a voice to his right. Bright blue met dark brown. "Albus, are you alright?" asked Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and the current Transfiguration Professor.

Dumbledore sighed again. "I'm just thinking Minerva," he said. "This is not where I thought we would be two years ago."

Understanding flashed through McGonagall's eyes. She understood perfectly. Life at Hogwarts had changed drastically, and as long as Lucius Malfoy controlled the majority of the Board of Governors and Dolores Umbridge, Fudge's lackey, was in place as the High Inquisitor, things were unlikely to change for the better.

The entire British wizarding world wasn't doing much better than Hogwarts, which was one of the reasons most of the students kept coming back and staying through the holidays. Students were losing family members and friends. The biggest blow to the light side was when Amelia Bones was attacked over Christmas. Thankfully, she wasn't killed but is still in St Mungos in a coma with no one able to bring her out.

Death Eater attacks began increasing steadily throughout the last two years, the largest one being an attack on the Department of Mysteries at the end of last year. People were living in fear again, though the sheep of the wizarding world still wouldn't admit that it was Voldemort. As no one had yet to see him, the Ministry was saying that the attacks were orchestrated by the escaped Death Eaters led by the Lestranges. Some even said it was Harry Potter leading the Death Eaters.

The Order of the Phoenix was dwindling, fast. Sirius had disappeared shortly after Harry did, supposedly going to search for the boy. Remus Lupin barely spoke and wouldn't leave his home in Aberfoyle, on the edge of Loch Lomond and the Trossachs National Forest outside Glasgow. Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore and Emmeline Vance had all been killed in the past two years. The only members left of the Order were few and far between. The Order had become nothing more than people that met to go over the state of the wizarding world. No action was taken. They didn't have the numbers, or the support.

* * *

Suddenly, the musings of the two professors were broken as gasps of pain started throughout the hall. To the right of Dumbledore, Snape was grabbing his left arm and trying not to scream in pain. Across the hall, other students weren't faring too well. Students at all of the tables were writhing on the floor in pain and screaming their throats raw.

Suddenly, a lynx patronus appeared in the Hall.

"Voldemort is at the Ministry," came Kingsley's voice. "Harry's here."

Silence rang as most of the people in pain passed out or were stunned by their classmates. The rest of the hall was in shock from what they heard. Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who..alive?

"I told you he was dark," came the obnoxious voice of Ron Weasley as he stood up on the bench and yelled towards Neville and Hermione. "He's fighting with You-Know-Who at the Ministry to take it over!"

"How dare you!" yelled Hermione.

"SILENCE!" said Dumbledore, stopping the impending argument before it escalated to it's normal volume. "Both of you sit down. Every student will stay in this hall until I say otherwise. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout, please take all of the students and Professor Snape to the infirmary to Madame Pomfrey. We will find out what is going on." The professors nodded and quickly went into action floating the unconscious students and Professor Snape out of the Great Hall.

"Hem, hem."

Dumbledore turned to Umbridge and raised an eyebrow.

"Hem, he..."

A blinding flash of light erupted in the Great Hall. Everyone turned their faces from the light as stars danced in front of their eyes. A sound resembling a phoenix song filled the air. When the light cleared, a figure was standing in the middle of the hall, between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. He wore a long black robe trimmed in gold. On the back of the robe a large gold bird was embroidered. It's wings were open in flight. It had two curling horns and what looked like teeth within its beak, two gold snakes curled around the body, and bolts of lightning were held in its claws. The mans hood was up as he held a sword in one hand and a canvas knapsack in the other. Both had blood dripping from them.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" asked Dumbledore, slowly bringing out his wand and making his way to the stranger.

The stranger just started to laugh as he held up the knapsack. "I'm just delivering something," he said as he threw the bag toward Dumbledore's feet. The bag opened mid flight and the object fell out of it. When it landed, screams of fear rang out through the students near it. It was a head. It was Voldemort's head. The students scrambled to get away from the still bleeding head of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the fiend of the century. His white, noseless face was stuck in a scream.

One student didn't run away. As Dumbledore stood there dumbfounded staring at the head, Hermione Granger slowly walked to the hooded figure. "Harry?" she said, hope filling her voice.

The stranger laughed again and lowered his hood. The man staring back at her stood just over 6 feet tall, broad shoulders covered by a tight rusted yellow shirt, black cargo pants, wild shaggy black hair and the brightest green eyes that seemed cold, but crackled with a hidden power. He looked exhausted.

"Nothing gets past you, eh Hermione?" said Harry, swaying slightly as exhaustion seemed close to overwhelming him. "You've changed. Neville's a lucky guy."

Hermione spluttered. "How did you...," she started. "Wait. You disappear off the face of the Earth two years ago and the first thing you say to me concerns Neville! Harry James Po..."

"I'll answer all your questions Hermione," said Harry with a power in his voice, standing up a little straighter. "Now is not the time. I have business to finish." Hermione stood their, mouth open. This was not the Harry that had disappeared those years ago. She quickly sat as her legs about gave way. Neville coming quickly to her side and whispering in her ear.

Harry turned back to Dumbledore. His eyes hardened.

"Harry, my boy," started Dumbledore, only to be cut off.

"I'm not your _boy_," spat Harry.

Hearing the venom in his voice, Dumbledore quickly replied, "Maybe we should move this to my office." He started to move towards the doors.

"No," said Harry.

"No?" questioned Dumbledore, looking dumbfounded for the second time in only five minutes.

"No," said Harry. "As you can see, Voldemort is dead. I think it's pretty apparent. He tried to steal the magic of his followers through their dark mark. I suppose since I don't see any of them here, that you have all the marked Death Eaters from this school in the infirmary? Luckily for them, I killed him before he could steal all of their magic and then their life force. They probably just have massive magical exhaustion. They'll be up and terrorizing innocents in no time, though hopefully the Ministry will be smart enough this time to make them atone for their crimes. Now you on the other hand, you can answer to your crimes now."

"What...what crimes are you talking about my boy?" asked Dumbledore, wondering what the boy knew. Did he know about the vaults? The wills?

"You know well what I'm talking about old man," said Harry. "But we can start with something widely known: why didn't you stand for me when I was accused of Cedric Diggory's murder? I gave you everything, including a memory of the incident in the graveyard!"

"How dare you say his name!" yelled Cho Chang, standing up at the Ravenclaw table. "Cedric was nothing but nice to you! He stood up for you!"

"Yeah, all for some glory and gold!" added Ron.

"SIT DOWN WEASLEY!" yelled Harry. Ron was quickly forced into his seat by what seemed like a gust of wind. Harry then turned to Cho, who had tears streaming down her face. She had never gotten over Cedric. She believed them when they said Harry had killed him. Though she couldn't understand how such a sweet, shy boy such as Harry Potter could have done it. However, the images of seeing Cedric's limp body on the ground outside the maze and been burned into her eyelids.

"Cho.." Harry said softly. "Would a magical oath appease you?" Cho hesitated, but nodded, wondering what was happening. Harry sighed, and reached his hand out, his wand appearing a second later. "I solemnly swear on my life and on my magic that I did not murder Cedric Diggory on the night of June 25, 1995 and that it was one Peter Pettigrew on the orders of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort." A light came out of Harry's wand, circled him, and struck his chest. Everyone held their breath. Harry looked around, took his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The goblet in front of Cho floated up. He stopped the spell as he stumbled forward a little. Susan Bones quickly stood and caught him, supporting him slightly. He smiled in thanks.

Gasps of shock rang out as the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

"Now what!" yelled Seamus Finnigan.

"Harry Potter, you are under arrest by order of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic."

"Oh crap," said Harry as he promptly fainted. His magical exhaustion finally catching up with him.

* * *

_So that's it for the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. I apologize if it seems fairly vague and fast. A lot is going to be revealed in the next chapter or two. This story is barely going to go into Voldemort, but focus more on getting the Wizarding World up to speed and remembering some broken promises._

_Like I said, there is going to be some light bashing and this is VERY AU. Dumbledore has made some mistakes and he needs to admit that he did. It happens to everyone. No one is infallible. Ron is very short-tempered and I plan to exploit this for my story._

_I'm open to any __constructive criticism__. This is my first story posting on here. I figured it was time to take the leap to put some of my ideas down if only to keep myself busy._

_If you are familiar with Tamora Pierce's Circle of Magic, there are going to be a few similarities since that is where I have drawn some inspiration from. _

_Review please!_


End file.
